I Dare You
by TaShYrEi
Summary: Playing Truth or Dare could really give you a pain in the neck. Especially when it gets you confused with your emotions. [Seto x Téa][My 1st YuGiOh! fic]
1. Spin a Bottle

**I Dare You**

Chapter 1: **_Spin a Bottle_**

_Disclaimer: I saw a magic lamp and rubbed it. Then a genie came out! He told me I could have 3 wishes. So I wished I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! (Yuugiou) and then POOF! I did! gets thrown with rotten tomatoes No! Seriously! I'll prove it! If only I could find that darn lamp…_

**So I guess this is my first try at Yu-Gi-Oh! I hope I can get this right… So please be patient with me…It's just recently that I loved TeaSeto (yesterday, April 21, 2006, dude!)…BTW, I'm going to use the English names… Let's start! NOTE: I should remind you, the flashback is REALLY long, and you might get confused. To see if you've started with the flashback, it says: Flashback and to see where it ends, it says: End of Flashback. Don't get confused, dude!**

…

"What a pathetic _dare_! Can't you make anything better than that?" Kaiba sarcastically remarked.

"Shut up, Kaiba! I know what I'm doing!" Joey countered.

"JOEY!" Yugi reminded him.

"Why can't you just admit that you _can't_ do the dare because you're _scared_ of girls!" Joey declared.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF GIRLS, WHEELER!" Kaiba fumed.

"Oh, yeah? Then _prove_ it!" Joey challenged Kaiba.

"Fine!" Kaiba stood up and exited the door. 'When I'm done with this, I'm going back to whack your ugly face with that spinning bottle.'

'Darn it…I shouldn't have agreed with Mokuba on this…' Kaiba thought angrily to himself.

_**

* * *

Flashback:**_

"What are_ they_ doing HERE!" Kaiba demanded as he saw Yugi Motou, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner enter the reception hall.

"Well, brother, since it's your birthday, I decided you should all have a little get-together. I mean, you really deserve a time-out from your business work." Mokuba explained thoughtfully.

"That's really nice of you, Mokuba." Kaiba looked down on his brother who was smiling sweetly. 'IS THIS WHAT I DESERVE? Great break if you ask me.'

"But I think this isn't really necessary." Kaiba tried to convince his brother.

"But, brother…" Mokuba tagged on Seto's business suit while he put on his cute puppy-eyes.

"Oh, okay." Kaiba gave in. 'Why did my brother have to be so uber-cute?'

"On only one condition." Kaiba gave a serious look.

"And what would that be?" Mokuba asked.

"They must be behaved. I repeat, behaved and not act like wild pigs. Understood?"

"Yup!" Mokuba hugged his big brother and ran off to meet Yugi and his friends.

Later…

"Kaiba! Your office is sooooooooooooo enormous!" Joey's voice echoed in the colossal office.

'Grrr… So much for my peace and quiet.'

"Ooooooooooohhhhhh…What does this button do?" Joey almost pushed the red button if Kaiba hadn't stopped him in the nick of time.

"Wow! A gigantic gold trophy!" Tristan touched the large trophy placed in Kaiba's cabinet.

"Don't touch that!" Kaiba warned.

Too late.

The massive "Most Advanced Technology" gold trophy shook in its place, wobbling and trembling—until it flew off the cabinet shelf and crashed on the marble floor.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaiba shouted at the top of his lungs.

After…

"Out, out, OUT!" Kaiba barked as he dragged the four out of the room. Two of which were guilty and at fault of ruining Kaiba's day, and two of which were completely innocent and had nothing to do with what happened.

Once again, the four were staying at the reception hall.

Then Mokuba entered Seto's office.

"Brother! Please give them another chance! Come on!" Mokuba pleaded as he went down on his knees.

"No, they're not going ba—" Kaiba was interrupted by his brother.

"Please! I'm begging you!" Mokuba was already on the verge of tears. Seto couldn't stand his brother cry in front of him.

"Fine, I'm giving them one more chance. And if they make the slightest mistake, I'll throw them off this building in an instant." Kaiba wanted to make himself clear this time. Who knows what those four could do—especially Wheeler and Taylor—probably activate a missile to cause an explosion.

Right after their conversation, the door burst open revealing the fearsome four.

"Kaiba, we're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkk!" Joey announced.

"You don't need to tell me. I can see, moron." Kaiba disgustedly answered.

"Great! Now let's see…" Joey tapped his finger on his forehead, "What to do…"

"Well, since Kaiba's a very rich businessman, I guess he hasn't tried yet the game of Truth and Dare…" Tristan contemplated, "Don't you think we should show him what it is?"

"Perfect idea, Tristan!" Joey slapped him on the back.

"Don't tell me this is one of your destructive games, Wheeler." Kaiba eyed him.

"No, it's not." Joey replied, "And this time, this is going to be a man-game…NO GIRLS ALLOWED!"

Tea's eyebrow arched up, "Fine, I'm going outside with Mokuba."

"Wait, Tea—" Yugi tried to follow Tea but Joey quickly took a tight grip of his arm, "No, Yugi, you're staying with us. You're a man, aren't you?"

"I guess." Yugi nonchalantly answered.

"Great! Now for the weapon of mass destruction!" Joey merrily shouted. Kaiba stared at him suspiciously.

"What? Do you think I'm hiding a bomb or something?" Joey asked as he held up an empty water bottle.

"No." Kaiba quietly stated.

"Oh, come on. I bet you thought it was some kind of volatile device. I know you were, weren't you?" Joey went on.

"Shut up, Wheeler and start the game."

The three guys (except Kaiba) sat on the floor in an Indian sit. "Aren't you going to sit, too?" Tristan asked.

"I'm wearing a white suit, idiot."

"Ooooohhh…Is Seto Kaiba afraid of a little speck of dirt?" Joey teased.

"Fine, I'll sit." Kaiba sternly replied as he followed suit.

"Let the games begin!" Joey proclaimed as he turned the bottle. It spun round and round and round…(I guess you get the idea)

"So let me explain the rules—" Joey was disturbed by Kaiba's cold voice.

"I'd rather not listen to you." Kaiba retorted.

"Okay. Yugi, you do the explaining." Joey said.

"Well, first you spin a bottle within a group. When the bottle stops, the person whom the bottle mouth is pointing to gets to be the _it._ Then the remaining people would ask you, '_Truth or Dare?'_ . In that case, you have to choose what option you want. If you pick _Truth_ we'll ask you something personal, and you _have _to answer our question. If you pick _Dare_, though, we'll decide on something difficult for you to accomplish. If you have done either of those, you get to be the one to spin the bottle and ask the next _it, _'_Truth or Dare'_.You have the privilege of giving him the question if he chooses _Truth_ or give the _Dare_ if he chooses the latter. That's it." By the time he finished, Yugi was panting for air.

"That's a mouthful…" Joey gasped in shock.

"Wah, is it over?" Tristan just woke up.

"That's it? Piece of cake." Kaiba smirked.

The water bottle kept twirling and whirling.

Joey

Tristan

Yugi

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Yugi

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Yugi

Kaiba

Joey

Tristan

Yugi…

Then the bottle stopped spinning. It pointed to—Kaiba.

"Revenge is sweet!" Joey jumped cheerfully.

"TRUTH OR DARE?" The three guys asked Kaiba.

"Dare."

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Joey grinned evilly, "I shall give the perfect dare!"

"Enough with the talking and give me the dare already!" Kaiba hollered impatiently.

"You asked for it!"

"What?"

"You—you Seto Kaiba shall go out there to find Tea Gardner and keep her in a one-minute lip-lock!"

"WHAT?" Yugi and Tristan sweatdropped.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joey laughed maniacally at his own crazy idea.

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

'Now, where to find that girl...' Kaiba thought deeply, 'She said she would be with Mokuba…'

'We'll be watching you!' Joey's horrific voice replayed in Kaiba's head, "Darn that Wheeler!"

Kaiba immediately approached the information desk to ask where his brother was. He wanted to finish this thing as soon as possible. To get over this stupidity. And to do that, he should do what that foolish Wheeler was making him do.

And as effective as his company was, he quickly got where Mokuba was and hurried off. But not far away from where he was standing—was a bunch of guys lurking on his every move.

Kaiba pushed the numbers on the elevator and proceeded. As he finally arrived to his destination, he walked all the way to Mokuba's room—Kaiba had that room made especially for his brother since Mokuba always visited him in his office—and oftentimes fell asleep while waiting for Seto to finish work.

He finally reached the room. He breathed hard and twisted the doorknob.

There he saw Tea and Mokuba playing video games.

"You can't beat my Blue Eyes with that!" Mokuba declared.

"Oh, yeah? Let's see about that!" Tea shouted back.

They didn't feel his presence. Partly because the room was very big so his deep, low voice would be impossible to hear, and partly because they were intensely glued to the video game.

"-Ahem- Gardner." Kaiba called out.

'Remember, no telling the dare!' Joey's voiced popped again somewhere at the back of Kaiba's head, "Yeah, right. Wheeler." Kaiba muttered under his breath.

"Uhh…Yeah, Kaiba?" Tea finally took notice of the stiff Seto Kaiba standing at the door.

Mokuba decided to stop the game for awhile to see what was going on. He slipped from behind the wall and had a perfect glimpse of the events.

"Gardner…" Kaiba repeated.

Meanwhile…

"Guys! Faster! You won't want to miss this!" Joey called out to his slumping friends.

"It's…your…fault…Joey…We…sho-should've…used…the…el…elevator…" Tristan's words were hard to make up as he gasped for air.

"Don't…blame…him…Tris-Tristan." Yugi tried to calm Tristan down but he was out of air as well.

"Yeah, Yugi's right! We still reached this floor using the stairs right? Now, come quick and look at this!" Joey pointed at the slightly open door and peeked.

Inside the room…

Tea was now feeling uncomfortable as she glanced down on her shoulders—seeing Kaiba's tight grasp on them.

"Ka-Kaiba?" Tea nervously asked.

Kaiba didn't answer as his hands slowly made their way to Tea's cheeks. Then Tea saw Kaiba's face getting closer. She was starting to blush madly.

Then it happened.

Kaiba caught Tea's lips in a kiss. That same moment their lips touched, Tea's senses became numb. She wanted to push him away from her but somehow, her body couldn't move. It was paralyzed. She could smell his fragrant scent—it was electrifying. And it added to the sweet sensation she was feeling right now. At first, she wanted to hesitate, but her heart was thumping wildly that it wanted more. Then she returned his kiss with a passionate one of her own. How she wanted this moment to last forever.

She didn't know why, though.

"Wow…I didn't know Kaiba was such a good kisser." Joey amusingly whispered.

"Yeah, and they consumed more than the minute you gave, too." Tristan added.

"zOMG, I shouldn't be seeing this. I'm too young!" Mokuba blushed profusely.

Then it was Kaiba who first parted their lips. As he gently let go of her, Tea slowly opened her eyes to see pools of blue eyes gazing at her own.

'I have lost my first kiss to…'

'KAIBA?'

…

**So there's your first chappie! Hope you'd like it and hope you didn't get confused there, man! See ya on the next chap! Don't forget to review!**

**NOTE: If I have any mistake here, regarding the characters' names, tell me! **


	2. Black Mail

**I Dare You**

Chapter 2: **_Black Mail_**

_Disclaimer: If Yu-Gi-Oh was mine, Seto and Anzu will be together, duh._

**This is my 2nd chappie…I know, the first one sucked –sighs-. Anyway, I'm never gonna expect too much from you guys, it's just impossible. You see, I have very crappy writing so I really don't see the reason for people to notice my fic. Why am I even talking here? I bet no one's even reading this junk (or if there even was _someone _reading this, that would be like one or two people). Here you go, anywho.**

…

Kaiba quietly lifted his face from Tea and turned his back on her. He couldn't possibly show her his face was slightly turning crimson. And his hair practically read his mind and fell on his face—hiding evident signs of blushing.

Could you blame him? It was rather an initial reaction. Besides, it _was_ his first time kissing a girl.

But he didn't remain the same way for long. He quickly gained composure and his lips curled back into that signature smirk of his and left the room.

As he expected, he met Joey, Tristan and Yugi—all of who were obviously peeking in the small gap at the open door.

"You kiss _really_ well for a first timer." Tristan commented.

'Tell me about it.' Kaiba grinned to himself.

"Could you teach me how to kiss like _that_?" Joey asked the rather proud-looking Kaiba.

"I don't know, Wheeler," Kaiba pretended to rub his chin, "I don't know how a mutt should kiss so I can't really teach you."

"I take back what I said earlier." Joey rolled his eyes.

Yugi made no comment and was as silent as ever.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to give you this." Kaiba held up a plastic water bottle and smacked it right on Joey's face before walking away.

"Hey, Kaiba! You're going to pay for what you did to my handsome face!" Joey yelled at Kaiba who paid no attention to what the dog was blabbering about. Such nonsense.

He should have known better than wasting his time with those worthless nincompoops. He had more important things to do—signing significant documents, arranging files, calling clients, firing imprudent employees, attending meetings and conferences—and still others more he forgot to mention.

Tea was still standing where Seto left her. She was caught in a seemingly endless daze.

"Uhh…Tea?" Mokuba waved his hand in front of her blank face, "Are you alright?"

She was finally snapped back to reality, "Ye-yeah," was all she managed to speak up.

Later that evening…

"So how did everything go?" Mokuba asked his older brother as he plopped down on one of the squishy bean bags and reached for the remote.

"Never better." Seto replied in a very bored tone.

"Oh, really?" Mokuba rested his chin on his palm, amusingly interested.

"Yeah."

"So what happened then?" Mokuba stopped flipping the remote.

"What do you mean, 'what happened then'?" Seto was puzzled.

"To your game?" Mokuba's voice started getting low. Which made Seto nervous all the more. Well, it wasn't exactly _nervous_.

"Nothing important." Seto kept his tone in a casual manner as he stared blankly to a wall nearby.

"Oh, come on. Don't be silly, big brother." Mokuba giggled.

"I'm not being silly."

"Yes, you are." Mokuba began eyeing his brother naughtily. ( Not _naughtily_ as in a perverted way, you maniacs)

"Really, I'm not." Seto looked more baffled than before.

"So tell me." Mokuba leaned closer.

"Tell you what?" Seto asked.

"It's no use pretending," Mokuba's voice lowered down to a whisper, "You like Tea Gardner, don't you?"

"WHAT?"

"See?" Mokuba chuckled, "Brother has a crush! Brother has a crush! Brother has a crush! Brother has a crush…" He kept chanting and singing all over again as he danced around the room.

"No. I-DO-NOT-HAVE-A-CRUSH-ON-GARDNER." Seto firmly said.

"But I saw it! I saw you kissing her—in a really, _really_ long time. And you seem to be having fun doing it, too." Mokuba pointed an accusing finger at Seto.

Okay. How did that happen? Wait a second. Mokuba _saw_ it! That kid.

"So, yeah. I _did _kiss her. And what does _that _mean to you?" Seto questioned him skeptically.

"Well…I mean…" Mokuba was at a loss for words.

"Aha! Got you!" It was now Seto's turn to point an accusing finger at his brother, "Didn't I tell you _never_ to watch kissing people—be it movie scenes or real life?"

"Well it's your fault!" Mokuba shouted back, "You were also the one who told me _not _to kiss people until I finished college!"

Wow. His plan backfired. Thanks to his own teaching.

"So, who's the one breaking his _own _rules now?"

He was defeated. "It was me." Seto raised his hand.

But that was unfair. Really. He was _forced_ by that stupid mutt to do a stupid date…err…dare. He_ had _to explain his side. So maybe at least his own brother would trust him. And, have himself justified—in the smallest way possible, so to say the least. He decided to tell all about that stupid dare to Mokuba. The game was pretty much over several hours ago anyway—so why not tell?

Mokuba opened the wide, flat TV and began flipping the remote, passing across idiotic channels without any sense in them—not minding his brother.

"Mokuba, I'm sorry." Seto apologized to him.

"It's alright, brother. I'm not angry," Mokuba started, "I was just, shocked—" His eyes opened wide at the TV screen.

Seto didn't understand what his brother was saying at first—until he glanced at the TV.

"News Headlines! Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorporation, caught in the act of kissing a girl—on his birthday!"

"What the--?" Seto's jaw dropped.

"So here I am in the company's central security systems control room to interview its head regarding the shocking incident." The reporter faced the man who was in-charge of maintaining the security system cameras.

"All of us watching were totally shocked." The man stated.

"Thank you, sir. According to reliable sources, the kiss lasted approximately 1 minute and 16 seconds. What a sweet gift for his birthday! This is Kelly o' Riley for Flash Report News!"

Mokuba turned off the TV set.

"Mokuba, remind me to fire that man."

"So, brother, what did _really _happen?" Mokuba asked his brother.

"Mokuba, please listen well because I'm not going to repeat it anymore."

"Okay, I'm listening." Mokuba breathed in deeply.

"You see, Wheeler decided on making us play 'Truth or Dare'." Seto began.

"Oooooh, that is fun!" Mokuba beamed, earning a glare from his brother.

"Shutting up now…"

"Then I thought, what harm could it do? So I played with them. Just like _you_ said." Seto went on.

"Then what happened?"

"Motou explained all the rules there is to know about the game. And the bottle kept spinning…" Seto resumed.

"And what?" Mokuba listened intently to every word his brother said.

"Until it stopped—pointing to me." Seto continued.

"Then?"

"They all asked me, 'Truth or Dare'. Of course, you know me. My answer would be—" Seto left with a cliffhanger.

"Dare, right?" Mokuba concluded.

"Right." Seto agreed.

"So that blasted mutt said, 'You—you Seto Kaiba shall go out there to find Tea Gardner and keep her in a one-minute lip-lock!'" Seto mimicked the dog's voice in utmost disgust.

"Next was?"

"Then I went where she was and—you know what happened already! You saw it!" Seto dared not even mention that eerie incident.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." Mokuba scratched the back of his head.

"So there! Now you know I didn't ki—do it on purpose!" Seto wanted to put a period on the story.

"But, hey, you must admit, she was kinda cute, wasn't she?" Mokuba nudged him with his elbow.

"No, I do not and I _never_ will!" Seto swiftly answered.

"Suit yourself." Mokuba shrugged and flopped back on the soft cushions.

Meanwhile…

"I can't believe this!" Tea shrieked in horror.

"You can't believe what?" Joey asked.

"THAT!" Tea shakily pointed her finger at the TV screen on the same news channel Seto and Mokuba saw.

Joey took a closer look and his jaw dropped.

"Guys! Come and see this! Tea's on TV! She's famous now!" Joey called out to Yugi and Tristan somewhere at the kitchen.

"That's not what I meant!" Tea slapped Joey's face towards the TV screen, "Look!"

Tristan and Yugi finally ran to the living room to see what the fuss was all about.

"Oh! Isn't that the consequence you gave to Kaiba, Joey?" Tristan asked.

"Sssshhh…" Joey thrashed his hands in the air to stop Tristan from saying anything more—worse, spilling everything.

"WHAT?"

WHACK.

"Owww…That hurt, Tea." Joey rubbed his sore face. Two smacks in one day—how lucky he was…

"You've got some explaining to do!" Tea growled, "So get started!" She ordered.

"Okay, Tea." Tristan began, "I made the idea of playing 'Truth or Dare' with Kaiba."

'Truth or Dare! With Kaiba? Impossible.' Tea thought.

"And I explained the rules." Yugi added.

"And Joey gave Kaiba the dare. He said something like this, 'You—you Seto Kaiba shall go out there to find Tea Gardner and keep her in a one-minute lip-lock!'" Tristan imitated Joey's voice.

WHACK.

Correction, make that three smacks.

Next morning…

Seto Kaiba rushed that morning to get to school early. He woke up, took a bath, wore his clothes, got his suitcase—and hurried to his limo—skipping breakfast.

And guess what he saw…

"Mr. Kaiba! What can you say about the controversies being brought upon you?" "What was the girl's name?" "Do you have a relationship with her?" "How long did your kiss last?" "Is she your girlfriend?"

A large crowd of reporters and gossipers alike flocked the entrance of his mansion asking such ridiculous questions. Don't they have anything better to do with their life than bother him with preposterous nonsense? With what he was currently seeing before his eyes, they probably don't.

His bodyguards helped him crush his way through the crowd and _escape _into his limo—away from this stupid crowd. At least, his bodyguards had some use.

But at arriving to school, the scene was no different than the previous one. Rabid fangirls and a mob of angry men flocked in front of the school entrance. The only different thing is that these people were younger contrary to the reporters. But that still spells no difference.

They were here to invade his private life. To hunt him down. And tear his body apart from flesh to limb. How horrible these cannibals were.

Worst of all, every single path to safety were blocked by these moronic people—who had nothing better to do than trouble him to no end.

He shuddered at the thought.

Not that he was scared of them, actually.

He actually _hated _them.

Seriously, he was a very busy man dedicated to his work. He tried to avoid every single chance of social life in his time, yet people just try to get to him like crazy. Mad fangirls attach themselves to him, create fanclubs he didn't really need, people auction his so-called "rare" pictures that included him in _really_ odd poses—which evidently _wasn't _him—photo manipulation was easy, showbiz reporters gossiping eerie stories about him being gay. How weird.

No, he didn't hate them. He extremely, absolutely, definitely, positively _hated_ them. How he wished he could summon his Blue Eyes White Dragon to blast all of these stupid people away.

Yes, that would be a very good idea.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a shrill, ear-piercing scream.

He turned his head to see that it was—

Tea Gardner!

…

**Okay, now that's done, I better get brainstorming for more…Oww…my head aches…Just like Jounouchi's…**

**NOTE: For those who're confused or new to YGO, Tea is a person, not the drink. **

**Don't forget to review! –winks-**


	3. Trapped in the Dark

**I Dare You**

Chapter 3: **_Trapped in the Dark_**

_Disclaimer: They actually tried to change my DNA to look like Kazuki Takahashi's—but the operation failed so I looked like some random ape out there and they locked me in a zoo._

**3rd chappie now! Thanks for your kind reviews! I never actually got this much so fast. Well, I'm really shallow so I think of this as many already. –smiles- Anyway, thanks again!**

…

Tea ran past the large crowd of people and went to where Kaiba was. When the people saw her do so, they started going berserk, "Hey! Isn't she the girl whom Kaiba kissed?"

"What are you doing here, Gardner?" Kaiba whispered.

"To save you, duh." Tea snapped at him.

"I don't need any saving." Kaiba replied.

"Well you do now." Tea answered as the crowd went closer to them by the minute.

"So what?"

Tea tiptoed until she was in level with Kaiba's ear and whispered, "You'll just have to follow me."

The people meanwhile were perplexed, "What are they doing?" "It must be a boyfriend-girlfriend thing." One of them guessed.

Tea then stood up straight, cleared her throat and coughed a little bit, and then yelled out, "One, Two, Three—GO!" Then she clasped Kaiba's hand tightly and shouted, "RUN FOR IT!"

"What the--?"

"Just go!" Tea screamed at him with an extremely high-pitched voice that almost made his eardrums explode.

They ran in and out of school, trying to get away from reporters, students, and even teachers. They scurried past the hallways, lockers, classrooms, the clinic, the principal's office, the restrooms, the canteen—just to flee from those insane people. Yes, it was a wild chase.

"Quick! In here!" Tea grabbed Kaiba's hand and dragged him with her in the janitor's closet, and closed the door. Along the way, a part of Tea's uniform got ripped by some random sharp object in the room.

"Ssshhheeeewwww, that was close," Tea wiped the sweat from her forehead, "I think we'll be safe in here."

"Seriously, Gardner—the janitor's closet?" Kaiba complained.

"Do you have a better idea?" Tea rolled her eyes.

No answer.

"So I guess that means no." Tea snapped.

"This is all _your _fault." Kaiba infuriatingly began.

"My fault?" Tea was exasperated, "You were the one who kissed me in the first place! I didn't _force _you to!"

"Well, your friend, the mutt _forced _me to." Kaiba was starting get really frustrated.

"Then blame Joey, not me!" Tea answered back.

"Because of _you_, my reputation as a respected businessman is ruined!" Kaiba shouted aggravatingly.

"And you stole my first kiss!" Tea was annoyed, then her voice descended, "I was…really saving that…for someone I love."

Kaiba was taken aback. "For whom?"

"Well, I don't have…that special someone…yet."

"You did the same thing to me, Gardner."

"You mean, you didn't have your first kiss until yesterday?" Tea surprisingly asked, "I mean, it's still your fault! You lost your first kiss to…some stupid dare…and not to someone…you really…loved."

"I don't care! What matters to me now is my company! What would people thi—"

Kaiba's sentence was cut off short as Tea kissed him. How could he have been caught off guard? As Tea was pressing her lips against his, he started to back away. It was really beginning to get a lot hotter in here—since the janitor's closet was a _really _small and closed space—or was it his imagination? He continued backing away from Tea until he realized he couldn't back away anymore—he had backed onto a wall. He was trapped.

Much to his relief, Tea released her lips from his a few seconds later. He blushed a light pink color—though he didn't need to cover his face since Tea wouldn't see in the dark, anyway. But a very uncomfortable quietness began enveloping them.

A moment of silence.

"What did you kiss me for?" Kaiba was the first one to break the uneasy silence.

"To make you shut up." Tea coolly answered.

"Oh."

"Don't forget they're still looking for us." Tea reminded the rather absent-minded Kaiba. "And…that's also revenge for stealing my first kiss." Tea winked.

"Don't you think they have some sort of light switch in this thing?" Kaiba wondered as he tried to grope his way for something like that.

"Kaiba…"

"What?"

"Get your hands off my—"Tea stated calmly.

Oops. Wrong grope.

"You pervert!" Tea screamed, "You tell me you're looking for a light switch then your hand starts traveling on my chest!"

"Hey, Gardner. I didn't mean to." Kaiba said.

Tea rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. That's what they all say."

"There's nothing to grope on you, anyway." Kaiba mockingly grumbled.

"I heard that."

"Maybe we should sit down, I'm getting tired." Tea rubbed her back.

That was probably a good idea and Kaiba sat down with her. Well, the place wasn't really relaxing—but it'll just have to do. Getting bumped with mops and scratched with brooms were perhaps better than dealing with those people outside. Once again, stillness swept the both of them.

Tea leaned on one side of the wall and Kaiba leaned on the other. She gazed at Kaiba who didn't notice her at all.

Sure, there wasn't a bulb switched on, but there was a small opening on the door that allowed a tiny spark of light to illuminate Kaiba's face. She still had her eyes fixed completely at the unmoving figure resting in front of her.

'How beautiful his sparkling azure eyes are…' Tea couldn't help but admire Kaiba's features. 'Gah! I do not find Seto Kaiba attractive!' Tea argued in her head.

But even she must admit he really was _that _handsome. In fact, he was one of the most good-looking boys in Domino High. Almost everyone agreed on that one—well except for the other guys who really envied him. What's there not to like? Rich, famous, powerful, handsome, smart, talented…He had everything every girl would wish for.

Except for one thing—he had an attitude problem.

"What are you staring at?" Kaiba questioned her.

"Nothing."

See? What a big turn-off.

Kaiba slipped his arms under his head for support as he leaned on the wall. He paused and took a glimpse of Tea.

Honestly, he knew very little about her. She was Yugi's cheerleader, obviously. She was fond of stupid friendship speeches. But other than that, he knew nothing else. Okay, so maybe he was a good eavesdropper—people say a lot of guys often ask Tea to go on dates with them but she never accepted any. She was contented with her bunch of wacky friends. He also heard she was a good dancer—which was quite perfectly matched with her sexy body.

Okay. Where did that come from?

He did admit, she had some talent—and a really to die for figure with flawlessly arched curves, but he wasn't going to tell her that. Over his dead body.

Then he felt something itchy on his arms. Mosquito bites. How annoying.

He tried to slap the mosquitoes flying near to his skin. Very irritating.

Soon enough, Tea also felt the mosquitoes swarming around her. Eck. She couldn't imagine these pests sucking up on her blood. Disgusting.

She tried waving her hands to make the pesky mosquitoes fly away from her. But to no avail. They kept coming back. She wanted to take her clothes off and scratch her bare skin—but Kaiba was there, what a bother.

But it _was_ the janitor's filthy closet. What do you expect from a place so dirty and foul filled with brooms, rags, mops and buckets filled with swarming sordid mosquitoes?

An awkward calmness followed.

"Kaiba, I think the coast is clear." This time it was Tea who broke the silence.

Tea turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Kaiba followed close behind.

FLASH. FLASH. FLASH.

People's eyes popped out of their heads as they stared at Tea's ripped pink uniform top and then looked at Kaiba. They also observed the noticeable pink marks near Tea's lips, ones on her neck, then several on her legs, and others just under her skirt. Kaiba was almost in the same condition—having the exact pink marks on his face, which most where near his lips, then some on his neck.

"You didn't do what we thought you were doing, did you?"

Silence.

"OMG! As you can see, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp has been witnessed making out with a girl! This is TOO much!" The field reporter squealed in delight.

Oh, no. This can't be happening.

FLASH. FLASH. FLASH.

Right in front of them was a whole crowd of crying fangirls, students, bewildered teachers, noisy reporters, and scandal-seeking paparazzi.

"This is the first time that something like this has happened in television history!" One reporter announced, "Yes, people, you _are _seeing it right before your very eyes, live and exclusive! The coverage of the most shocking controversy with no less than Mr. Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp, one of the most successful businessmen in the world!

Kaiba buried his face in his hands, 'No…no…no…What will people say? My reputation, no, my whole being is at stake here! I've lost my dignity because of this…this stupid scandal!'

RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

The school bell had rung.

This signaled the people to go away. Students began going back to their respective classrooms. Teachers returned to their desks at the faculty room. Reporters and other people started retreating out of the school. Leaving Kaiba and Tea alone—standing in the deserted hallway.

"Ka-Kaiba, I'm sorry." Tea softly said as she lowered her head.

"Just leave me alone." Kaiba answered without glancing at Tea, with his face still buried in his hands.

He heard a slight sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away.

When he turned his head to see, Tea was gone.

He began walking towards his classroom's destination, passing by different classes. Anywhere he went, people would give him strange looks then whisper something to someone beside them and roll on the floor laughing. Male students would shout 'hey, womanizer who made out in the janitor's closet!'. Teachers would give him menacing looks whenever he passed by. They made fun of him.

They had fun at _his _expense.

At _his_ dignity's expense.

He stopped. He had already arrived. He knocked thrice before proceeding to open the door. When his teacher permitted him to go inside, he gradually made his way—not looking at anybody else. He strolled to his seat by the window.

Not far, Yugi looked at him and sighed, 'Poor Kaiba.'

Kaiba couldn't concentrate on the lesson the teacher was discussing—which was so much unlike him. Well, who could after encountering something like that?

His mind floated somewhere else—to work, perhaps. Now what would his clients think? His employees would lose respect to him. With that almost likely to happen, how would he impose his authority?

Not that he was afraid of them.

He was _never _frightened of his employees, clients and whoever else.

He could easily turn down an investment contract from a client, or find a replacement from firing a certain co-worker, or shout at a random person making fun of him.

He never really cared about them. Or what they thought about him. They didn't matter. They were just the same as the other useless people scattered about him.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The dismissal bell rang. None of the subjects taught interested him a bit.

Everything seemed to happen so fast that he didn't notice it was the end of classes already.

He fixed his things into his suitcase and walked away from the empty classroom. Then he looked beyond the window, and at the raindrops pouring on the window sill.

He pushed the school entrance door and saw it.

"Ms., what's your name?" "What relationship do you have with Mr. Kaiba?" "How old are you?" "Does your family own a large corporation?" "Where do you live?"

People were swarming a soaked wet Tea Gardner, with her uniform damp from the falling rain--with questions she was hesitant to answer. She just stood there like a mummified person. Or more like a lab rat trapped in a maze. With nowhere else to go.

Kaiba ran towards her and grabbed her hand leading her away from the vast crowd and into his limo parked beside the herd.

"Ka-Kaiba, where are you ta-taking me?" Tea shivered as she spoke those words.

Kaiba, still not answering her question, instead took off his vest and wrapped it around the shaking girl.

He had that familiar smirk plastered on his face, "To MY house."

…

**I didn't like this chapter much as I liked the 2nd one…There wasn't much funny stuff…Anyway, please don't forget to review!**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**I Dare You**

Chapter 4: **_Sweet Dreams_**

_Disclaimer: I'll own Yu-Gi-Oh! when tomorrow becomes today (which is unlikely to happen)—so yeah, I don't own anything._

**My mom grounded me for like 3 days from using the computer, so I was like _bleh._ I couldn't do an update. Grrr…It stinks.**

…

The limo was really spacious for Tea—as it was her first time riding one—no less than Kaiba's. But Kaiba still felt the need to move away from her—as for him, they seemed to be _too_ close to each other.

"Wh-why are you doing th-this?" Tea quivered as she asked the silent CEO.

Kaiba, still facing the window, remained watching the falling raindrops that danced and frolicked in the wind that blew to and fro—as if he never heard a single word Tea said.

"Ka-Kaiba, why are you hel-helping me?" Tea trembled as she repeated her words.

Without taking a glance at her, with his head still facing the window, he mumbled, "I just don't want to owe anything to you. So just shut up before I change my mind."

Same old Kaiba.

The trip to Kaiba's mansion was quite short. Or did just everything go so fast?

Kaiba was the first one to step out of the limo with Tea following behind. He instructed someone to bring Tea's things upstairs.

"Go and change. You stink." Kaiba told her.

"And so does your attitude." was Tea's quick response.

"Whatever." With that, Kaiba turned his back and began walking away.

"Wait, Kaiba. How am I going to change if I don't have extra clothes?" Tea asked.

"Did you think I was _that _stupid to bring you here, and tell you to take a bath without putting clothes in your room?" Kaiba was stunned at Tea's naivety.

"Oh, okay."

"You'll be using the guest room which is upstairs, two doors away from mine. He will tell you where your room is." Kaiba pointed to the man who just brought Tea's stuff to her 'room'. After, he continued to walk up the flight of stairs.

Tea's eyes roamed the place she was standing, 'Wow…Kaiba's mansion is…humongous.' She gaped.

Then she noticed the man Kaiba pointed to awhile ago, "Oh, I'm sorry."

She started to climb the stairs and stared all the way to the end, 'This is going to take forever.'

Finally, they had reached the top and began strolling across different rooms.

The man stopped in front of a door and Tea followed suit. He fumbled for the keys in his pocket—and as soon as he found it, he unlocked the door and let Tea inside.

"Thank you, sir." Tea softly spoke.

She then locked the door and her eyes began exploring the place. The room was painted in a bright, pink color. There were white curtains hanged across the large window. She looked beside her and saw a single-sized bed with neatly folded blankets. Beside it, there was a small, wooden desk with a lampshade placed on top. Not far from where she was, there was a computer. And near it, was a huge closet.

Tea opened the closet and saw it filled with clothes to the brim. "Wow…Kaiba did an awfully lot of shopping."

She removed one from the hanger and tried it on. Miraculously, it fit her perfectly.

After a while, she took it off and started to undress herself and headed to the shower.

Meanwhile…

"You mean Tea's here?" Mokuba jumped up and down.

"Yes." The older Kaiba muttered.

"YAY!" Mokuba stopped jumping and began running in circles.

"What are you so happy about?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm going to have someone to play with!" Mokuba giggled.

"Play? Gardner? I don't think so."

"Then what's _your _reason for bringing her here?" Mokuba asked as a small smile crept to his face.

"I owe her after helping me escape those 'people'." Kaiba spat out the last word as if it were something of bad taste.

"Then why did you bring her _here_ instead of her _own _place?" Mokuba giggled some more.

'Now that I think of it…Why _did _I bring _her _here anyway?' Kaiba thought. "It's none of your business." He plainly told Mokuba.

Meanwhile…

"Now that was a good bath!" Tea exclaimed as she dried her hair with a towel.

She opened the closet and looked for something simple to wear. She browsed through the entire closet for something that wasn't much extravagant, not too plain, and most of all, comfortable. After searching for what seemed to be eternity, she finally found what she was looking for—a blue spaghetti-strapped dress.

She combed her hair and slipped on a pair of step-in sandals and went down the steep stairway.

Just right after she arrived at the staircase, she felt her phone vibrate from her pocket.

"Hello?" Tea asked.

"Hey, Tea! It's me, Joey!" The voice on the other end replied.

"Uhh…Hi." Tea muttered.

"We're going to have a sleep-out at Tristan's tonight. Wanna come? Where are you, anyway?" Joey chattered.

"I'm at the Kaiba Man—err…" Tea stopped in the middle of the sentence. 'Why the hell am I saying this to Joey?'

Joey went silent to ponder on what he just heard. If he was right, Tea was going to say 'Kaiba Mansion', was she? What on earth was she doing at Moneybags' place?

"Tea? What were you going to say?" Joey grinned at the other line.

Tea knew Joey was stupid concerning a lot of things. But in cases like this, he was completely smarter—much to her worry. She had to think of some excuse. _Any_ excuse. She surfed through her head to think of something Joey would probably fall for.

"-cough- I'm at my place, and –cough- I don't think I'll be able to catch up with you guys –cough-. It seems I have a bad case of colds –cough- A _really _bad case." Tea tried to make the coughing more realistic so she could convince him.

"Aww…Too bad."

Suddenly, Mokuba called Tea for dinner, "Tea! Dinner's ready!"

"I'll be right there in just a minute, Mokuba!" Tea yelled.

Which makes her think, 'Oh, no. Did I just yell that _that _loud for Joey to hear?'

Unfortunately for her, Joey heard _every_ single word. If she was staying at her place, how come Mokuba was there? Unless…

"Bye –cough- Joey –cough-."

"Okay, bye. Get well soon!"

Tea put her phone back in her pocket. She was really hoping Joey didn't hear her shout Mokuba's name.

"Come on!" Mokuba lead Tea to the dining hall.

When they arrived, Tea saw a long dining table with eating utensils neatly placed along with a napkin on top of a plate. There were many different kinds of forks and spoons—which were quite confusing. She only saw that at lavish restaurants.

Finally, Kaiba came. Before taking his seat, he glanced at Tea's direction, gawking at her from head to toe, 'She wore what I chose?'

After eating, Tea used the napkin to wipe her mouth and placed it back on the plate. It was actually a good thing that she listened well to their lessons on good manners and proper etiquette.

The whole eating thing was quiet. Not even one spoke a word. Which was most likely since they were far away from each other, and to do a conversation, one had to shout before the other would hear, considering the length of the dining table.

Kaiba proceeded to his office upstairs, Tea went to her room and Mokuba just glanced at their retreating figures, 'What's up with them?'

Time quickly passed and it was already 1:30 in the morning. Kaiba was drowned in his work. He continued on typing in his laptop—until he felt a shot of pain whiz through his head.

"Argh!" Kaiba clutched his head. He was having a major headache. It was mostly caused by the running and hiding from the lunatics he did with Gardner yesterday morning.

He lifted his mug to take a sip of coffee when he saw there was none left. His most powerful weapon had betrayed him. 'Where was coffee when you need it?' Kaiba complained in his head.

He stood up from his chair and decided to continue his work some other time. Now, sleep would be his bestfriend.

He had a hard time walking with everything blurred in his path.

He finally had a grip on his doorknob and opened the door.

Strange. His room wasn't pink.

His eyes were playing tricks on him again.

He saw his bed and dumped his body on it. He placed the mug he was holding on the nearby table. At last, he was getting the most deserved rest he didn't have in ages.

Tea decided to take another soothing bath. The warm water on the tub relaxed her nerves and gave her peace of mind. After a few minutes, she rose up from the water and wrapped herself in a towel and exited the bathroom.

She was welcomed by a sleeping figure on the bed. And it was utterly familiar.

It was Kaiba.

She gazed at his tranquil form as he snuggled under the covers. She couldn't believe that the sarcastic, arrogant, snot-nosed, twiggy, egotistical jerk could look like an innocent, childlike person in his sleep. And what's even harder to imagine, he actually looked…rather…cute.

'What am I thinking?' Tea mentally slapped herself.

Seriously, the word 'cute' and Kaiba should _not _be in the same sentence. _Ever._

It was about time that Kaiba got out from _her_ bed.

"How long are you planning to lie on _my_ bed?" Tea questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why…is my…pillow…talking?" Kaiba groaned and pulled Tea into his arms and held her so tightly that it was getting more difficult to breathe.

"Kaiba, let go of me!" Tea screeched as she tried to free herself from Kaiba's strong grasp.

In the process, waterdrops from her towel began dripping on Kaiba—making him turn on the other side of the bed dragging Tea—who was still trapped in his arms—with him.

"Mokuba…were you…peeing…on the…bed again?" Kaiba moaned as he made his clasp on Tea even tighter.

"Wake up, Kaiba!" Tea yelped, still trying to get away.

Mokuba was so thrilled at the idea of playing with Tea that he couldn't go to sleep. He just _had _to ask her tonight…err…today.

"Tea, I was hoping if you could uh—" His eyes widened at the scene he was seeing. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt…" With that, he quickly closed the door and scurried away.

Oh, crap. This was _not_ good.

_Really _**not **good.

"Kaiba! WAKE UP!" Tea screamed at the top of her lungs. But all it did was make Kaiba turn again.

This time, he squeezed her really, _really _tight. "My pillow's…incredibly…soft…tonight." He sighed as he pulled her closer to his chest.

Tea was really losing her strength, aside from the fact that being squeezed by Kaiba was making her gasp for air.

In fact, she was _too _close that she could already hear Kaiba's heart beat steadily. She also felt the warmth in his body—that warmth that gave her a tingling feeling on her spine from top to bottom. It was really hard to imagine that a person so cold and icy such as Kaiba could have a warm heart.

She could feel Kaiba slowly loosening his hold on her. From afar, he looked like as if he was embracing a shuddering Tea—left out in the cold rain, all alone—into an affectionate hug. Into a cozy, pleasant embrace that could melt the ice buried in the depths of one's heart.

It was intricate to resist. She gently closed her eyes. And the warm emotion lulled her to deep sleep.

An hour later, Mokuba came by Tea's room to check once again. It was reasonable that he was still awake. Who wouldn't be if you had seen something like that?

As he expected, he saw two serene sleeping figures on the bed cuddling each other.

He walked quietly into the room and covered them with a thick blanket, turned off the long been opened lampshade and closed the door.

A smile spread across his face as he softly said, "Sweet dreams, Seto."

Next morning…

A bright, ray of sunshine shot through the thin, white curtains and filled the dark room, illuminating it.

Kaiba was awoken by the piercing sunlight. And astoundingly, he felt as light as a feather. That sleep sure made him feel better. Wait, he actually felt heavier.

He opened his eyes—and was greeted by a moist towel wrapped around—Tea's chest.

No, he was still probably sleeping.

He rubbed his eyes and blinked twice. The sight didn't disappear.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

…

**I'm trying so hard not to put some curses in here. It's bad. **

**Better do some more brainstorming. Heehee…Poor Seto.**

**Don't forget to review! Toodles!**


	5. Pillow Fight

**I Dare You**

Chapter 5: **_Pillow Fight_**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Although, I wish I did._

**I so hate my brain. It's making me suffer of writer's block. Oh, and please bear with the dub names. I know the Japanese counterparts though I already started with it, so there…And about Tea being the drink…I'm too lazy for the apostrophe.**

…

Yugi, Tristan and Joey waved goodbye near the bus stop, "Bye, Tea!" And off they walked.

Tea stood in her place and watched their leaving figures until they vanished among the crowd of busy people. After a while, she thought it was time for herself to make her way home. It would be much better to start walking while it was still early in the afternoon than to take her chances being raped by some random pervert at night. It was a nicer option anyway.

She continued walking until she noticed a rather new shop that was just built recently. She leaned closer and peered towards the glass window to take a better view of what were being sold. What caught her eyes were the cute plush toys displayed neatly across the front shop window, giving the passersby a good treat for the eyes.

She looked up at the newly built sign that said, 'Duel Monsters Plush Toy Shop'. So she was right. Out of mere curiosity, she entered the store and her eyes explored the entire shop. She saw different kinds of stuffed toys designed in a manner that they portrayed various duel monsters. They were niftily organized in wonderfully decorated shelves. The store also sold duel monster cards for people who were interested in playing the game. The whole place was adorned with colorful ornaments, action figures and plush toys were everywhere giving it a cheery atmosphere for children and adults alike. The shop truly knew what its customers wanted. For a critic, she would rate it a perfect 10/10 for full satisfaction.

But her gaze was fixed on what was at the end of the room. It was a life-sized, adorable Blue Eyes White Dragon plush. It seemed so cute. Then she saw a small sign beside it that said, 'Hug Me'. It looked so endearing especially now that she had seen that sign—she was tempted to give it what it asked for. She turned her back to ask the store keeper about the sign. But strange enough, no one was there. Thinking there was no harm it could do, she bent forward and gave it a nice, big hug.

'It's…so…warm…' Tea thought, 'It feels so real…'

Then she decided to let go. But somehow, there was a certain force that hindered her from releasing the Blue Eyes plush. To her horror, she saw the plush hugging her—with its wings enveloping her.

'What's happening?' Tea panicked. "Let me go!" She squirmed through the plush's tight grasp.

"Let go, stupid Blue Eyes!" She writhed with difficulty. The plush was much bigger and powerful than her. It was squashing her with its weight. Breathing was a total torture. As it continued to crush her, it emitted a horrid scream that vibrated through Tea's senses.

Then she felt her eyelids flutter open. And she felt cold sweat decanting from her forehead and slide down her neck. It was all a horrible nightmare. Then it was the time she saw Kaiba screaming like a sissy.

Good thing that terrible dream was over. Who would even think of a Blue Eyes White Dragon plush as cute? She and her wide imagination…Pause. Rewind that. Kaiba was screaming like a sissy?

She looked at herself. Then to Kaiba who was underneath her. And then to their awkward position.

And she shrieked in a sharp, glass-breaking, eardrum-explosive, soprano scream of her own.

The entire mansion was filled with a partner scream-a-thon that shattered the early morning silence. It also made a bird that was contently perching on a tree branch fly away in utter dread.

'Awww…Come on…It's still 5 am…Can't I get some sleep?' Mokuba groused to himself as he put a pillow over his face.

"What are you doing on my bed?" Seto demanded as he painfully shoved Tea off the soft mattress.

"Excuse me, _your_ bed?" Tea shot him a guess-again-dork look as she stroked her sore bottom after landing on the carpets with a loud thud.

Seto decided it would be the right time to look around his surroundings. And the embarrassing truth slapped him straight in the face. Much to his disbelief, Gardner was right. The room was painted in a girly-pink color. He was sleeping on the guest room bed. Why the hell did he even consent on painting the darn room a humiliating pink color?

He guessed he'll never know.

But the matter is, Gardner was _right_. And he was the one who had to bear the disgrace of being _wrong._ Hell, Seto Kaiba was **never** _wrong._

"And would you like to explain how I ended up sleeping _here_? Huh, Gardner?" Seto tried to reclaim the remains of his lost dignity.

"Kaiba, I think _you_ are the one who owes me an explanation." Tea crossed her arms and thumped her foot on the floor.

"Puh-lease, Gardner. I don't know what you're talking about." Seto cynically remarked.

"I dunno how in the hell you dragged your body on_ my_ bed. But I just saw you lying there when I got here!" Tea yelled.

"It looks like _you_ were the one who dragged my unconscious body here." Seto rolled his eyes.

"I'll _never_! Not even in a million years!" Tea snapped.

"I'd rather take a wild guess and say you tied me to your bedpost. I didn't expect you to be _that_ desperate." Seto made a fake gasp.

"You perverted jerk! I'll never stoop as low as that!" Tea shouted. Then she took a quick glance to her towel that was slowly slipping off and pulled it up higher over her chest. "And you better be sure you didn't touch me!" She glared daggers at Seto.

"Like there's even something to touch. Besides, I should be the one telling you that." Seto yawned apparently bored.

"You are one sick demented freak, Kaiba!"

"If you were the last girl on earth, I'd rather be gay."

"You twisted idiot! Like you're some prize yourself!" Tea screamed at Seto. Then she stopped. And a sly smile crept to her face. "So you _are_ gay!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Hell, no!" He replied. Then he stared at Tea and grinned. "And do you have plans of wearing something decent?"

Tea looked down at her towel and was flushed in red. "Just get outta here, will you?" She screeched.

"Gladly." Seto nodded and exited the room. Just how in the bloody hell did he end up sleeping in Gardner's bedroom anyway? He sighed to himself and decided to go to Mokuba. He was sure his younger brother had something to do, or at least knew anything about this, in one way or another. There was a lot of explaining to do.

"Brother…" Mokuba shielded himself from the light that flooded his bedroom. Seto apparently opened the curtains that blocked the sunlight.

Seto approached his brother's bed and sat beside Mokuba and messed his already messy heap of black hair. Mokuba wriggled under his brother's arm and giggled. Seto laughed. Mokuba flopped on the fluffy and downy pillows, then cuddled his grumpy and always cranky brother and chuckled. "Good morning, Seto."

"Yes. Good morning, Mokuba." Seto said in response. "You have to get ready for school." Seto reminded the sleepy head as he messed his brother's hair again.

Mokuba jumped off the bed but he felt someone grab his wrist. "But before that, I have something important to ask you."

Mokuba froze in his tracks and turned his head only to be met by Seto's serious expression. "What is it, brother?"

Seto lifted his brother up and gently placed him on his lap. "Mokuba, did you see what happened last night?" He wanted to go straight to the point.

Mokuba stared at him with a mystified expression. "Something…happened?"

"No. That's not what I meant." Seto knew what Mokuba was thinking. And _no_, it was _not_ **that**. "Can you tell me in all honesty how I turned up sleeping in Gardner's room?" He went on.

"If you want me to tell you in all honesty how you ended up in Tea's bed, I'm sorry but I can't help you with that." Mokuba sighed.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Well, you see, I _did _see Tea on top of you this morning…" Mokuba blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "…But I don't know how you got there. Sorry." After saying that, he stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this…But, did you see me do anything _bad_ to her?" Seto's face almost reddened as he emphasized the word.

Mokuba swallowed hard. "Brother…I didn't…see you…do…_that_." He carefully said each word.

Mokuba was sure he saw Seto had a sweat drop off his face.

"Uhh…Okay." He answered as if he was snapped off his daze. Then he gave Mokuba a light pat on the back and whispered, "Promise me you're not going to tell this to anyone else, okay?"

"Okay." Mokuba replied nervously.

Seto headed for the door and just in time met Tea who was standing outside. The two exchanged heated glares.

Seto nonchalantly walked somewhere else as Tea entered the younger Kaiba's room. The young boy was still in a state of bewilderment and didn't notice her quiet arrival.

"Uhm, Mokuba?" Tea cleared her throat.

"Uhh…Ye-yes?" Mokuba appeared to be freaked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" Tea concernedly asked.

"No. It's nothing." Mokuba shrugged. "Anyway, do you have anything to tell me?"

"Right. As a matter of fact, I do." Tea looked away, apprehension apparent in her eyes.

Mokuba had a feeling what she was going to tell him was nothing different from he and Seto's conversation awhile ago. He turned to look at Tea again. She was sort of edgy—with the way she seemed to walk around in circles, like how she looked like—unconsciously dancing? In short, she was in downright tension.

"Tea? Are you alright?" Mokuba asked her.

"Ahh…ahh…yes. Where were we?" Tea blurted.

"Actually, we haven't started yet." Mokuba sighed.

"We haven't?" Tea worriedly asked.

"Yes, we haven't." Mokuba repeated.

"Ahh…well…you know…" Tea was fumbling for words.

"It's about _what happened_ earlier this morning—am I right?" Mokuba tried to finish her choppy sentence. At the same time, Tea's head shot right up at the mere mention of 'what happened'.

"Ye-yes, that's right." Tea nodded anxiously. Then she decided that she had to get this over quickly. The faster, the better. It was spilling time. She straightened herself and said, "Well, I know that you saw what happened this morning."

"Yes, that is true." Mokuba answered.

"And…"

"And?"

"I just want to tell you that nothing happened between me and your brother. I promise I never touched him! I…I'll never do anything like that! I didn't molest or harass or…or…assault him…or—"

"Tea?" Mokuba cut her off.

"Mokuba, you've got to believe me!" Tea pleaded as she fell down to her knees.

"You don't need to explain to me." Mokuba looked down on Tea's slumped form as she tugged on his pajamas. He smiled. "I believe you."

"Re-really? You believe me?" Tea wiped the mist that began to well on her eyes.

"I sure do! You're my big sister, remember?" Mokuba hopped off the bed and kneeled down beside Tea.

"I know that. Thanks, Mokuba." She was grateful. Truly.

"There, there. Tea, don't cry." Mokuba wiped some tears left on Tea's face with his finger. Then he sat next to her and gave her an affectionate embrace. "Big sisters don't cry, right? So you better not." He beamed at her with a genuine smile. Tea could only wonder. She couldn't fully comprehend how two completely opposite people could become brothers. Kaiba should be thankful for having a thoughtful brother like Mokuba. To her, he didn't deserve such a considerate, understanding, loving brother like him.

Unknowing to them, there was someone who was watching them all along. The person just simply smirked and walked away. He still had other things to do. Like preparing for school.

When Mokuba let go, he told her, "Tea, I want you to visit everyday. We'll have so much fun!" He skipped on the carpeted floor.

"I'd love to. Though I doubt your brother would allow." Tea frowned a bit.

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Mokuba reassured her. Then he resumed on galloping about the pillows he threw on the floor awhile ago.

"Hopefully." Tea sighed softly. "Well, I know you are one super duper energetic boy—but you should already be dressing up for school! It's already 6 am! School's at 6:45 right?" She messed Mokuba's overly-messed-up mop of ebony hair.

"We still have plenty of time!" Mokuba giggled as he threw a pillow at her.

And the pillow hit its target.

"Ow!" Tea rubbed her face. "Now, you're gonna get it!" She picked up a pillow lying on the floor and tossed it to Mokuba.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

"You're never gonna catch me!" Mokuba asserted as he sprinted across the room—evading every hurl Tea pitched with the pillows.

"Lesson number one, never assume you've won…" Then she flung a pillow into the air and it landed right on Mokuba's face. "…Until you do!" She concluded her statement with a grin glued to her face.

"I shall make my revenge!" Mokuba boldly declared as placed his hands on his hips and gave off a threatening laugh.

"We'll just see about that!" Tea sneered jokingly as she dashed away from every chuck Mokuba gave.

Without warning, the door flung open, "Mokuba, you better get re—"

A pillow went flying onto the man's face.

Then the pillow slowly slid down to reveal the man's identity.

Tea gasped. Mokuba gasped. It was Kaiba.

…

**Okay. Cut-out chapter. It's so weird. When I formulated it in my brain, it seemed so short. Anyway, I'm so glad I posted it already.**

**I'm so proud of myself that I didn't put a single curse (or so do I think?) here! That's actually my personal vow. I did it because I was shocked at myself when I read my other fic back then. It had a lot of bad words. –sigh-**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Tickle Me Pink

**I Dare You**

Chapter 6: **_Tickle Me Pink_**

_Disclaimer: I'll own YGO when I become ten times as rich as Bill Gates, but while that doesn't still happen, I'll keep on joining the lottery until I do._

**Well I submitted two fics before I came up with this one…Grrr…My brain is so useless…It's even emptier than an empty tuna can! Wah…I'm so lame…And so are my stories…Eck, I'll never even reach 40 reviews…It's just so impossible…Oo;**

…

Tea bit her lip harder than ever.

This was a _really _bad time for Kaiba to be hit by a pillow. Not _now_ that he was still mad at her for…err…sleeping on top of him. And it seemed that her luck was just running out—he just _had_ to be hit by a pillow. He _had _to be at the wrong place, in the wrong time and with the wrong people. How unlucky could she get?

"Hey, big brother, I'm sorry. I was the one who hit you with the pillow." Mokuba explained. "And—"

There was a low grunt. Mokuba stopped talking.

Seto's face met the floor. His features were hidden in anonymity by thick strands of his chocolate brown hair. All that was seen on his face was a dark shadow remaining still and unmoving. His figure stood stiff and his feet seemed to be firmly attached in its place. He didn't move an inch. He never spoke a word.

Mokuba didn't continue his statement. He knew better than to interfere with his brother. But he felt a sweatdrop flow across his face. This was _not_ going to be good.

He just knew Seto all too well. When he was simply annoyed at the person in front of him, he wouldn't even bother lifting a finger and instead just threw a few well-thought insults that would make the person retreat in utter defeat. When he knew the person before him was nothing but a waste of breath, he would plainly ignore him. If the person was totally getting on his nerves—gulp—he would simply keep silent—but inside, he was burning furious with anger—and if only Mokuba believed his brother was some kind of animal, he would be swinging from a vine, hop from his place, strangle the person to death—and when he was done, he would light up a match on the corpse and laugh maniacally while watching it burn.

Mokuba swallowed. He had already seen that type of reaction. The poor employee whom Seto had shown it to screamed all the way from his office, in the elevator, until he had left the KaibaCorp building. He even heard the poor man was taken into an asylum for the insane for a whole month.

Then he finally decided. He'd rather play the brave martyr under his brother's hands than watch Tea experience it. It was a tough decision—but he had to.

"Seto, take out your anger on me. It's my fault—not Tea's." Mokuba stated.

And for the first time for the last five minutes, Seto spoke. "No." His dark voice rejected.

Mokuba was stunned. He felt his body become paralyzed for a second with that simple negation. His fear was taking its toll. He shivered as he watched Seto bend down to get the pillow lying beside his feet. After taking it in his hands, he examined it thoroughly. And smirked.

Tea felt her muscles tightening. It was as if she was bracing herself for what could possibly happen.

"Pillow fights," Seto began, "Are supposed to be played this way!" He concluded as he threw the object high into the air.

Mokuba blinked. It took him a while to register what his brother just did. But alas, his inattentiveness cost him.

WHACK!

The said pillow hit him a perfect bull's eye on the face. Then realization dawned on him. His brother was completely _normal_. Although his reaction was unexpected. But nonetheless, he wasn't supposed to be caught easily like that. He was a natural pillow fighter. _No_ one—_not_ even Seto could be on the same caliber as _he_ was. _No_ way was he going to make that happen. It was time for revenge.

He bent down and took the same pillow Seto had hit him with. And flung it right back at his brother while letting out a yell, "Hiiiiiyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!"

But Seto knew better. He easily evaded the attack Mokuba lunged at him. Thus, the flying pillow had hit Tea, who was not far from him.

'Okay. Tell me. Am I seeing what I'm seeing right now?' Tea asked herself.

Then she felt something soft and fluffy hit her. She took a glance at the floor. There was a pillow. And she looked up—there was Mokuba making a sheepish smile at her.

"Why, you!" She quickly took the pillow and tossed it to Mokuba who dodged it effortlessly. "Come back here!"

And therefore, a pillow fight was born. Again.

The threesome had been jumping, skipping, hopping, dodging, and throwing pillows all over the room, not minding how the time steadily flew by.

"Setoooooooo! I'm going to get you for that!" Mokuba shouted after his brother had thrown, yet another pillow he wasn't able to avoid. Then he saw the perfect opportunity to get vengeance—as he saw Seto taking down his guard as he sat on the bed. Without warning, he dove into the air and tackled his unknowing brother upon landing. "Got you!"

Then he began to move his little fingers across Seto's stomach—with an evil snicker on his face. Seto shifted under Mokuba uncomfortably and let out a—

Giggle?

Tea was puzzled. Kaiba, the _great_ **Seto Kaiba** was giggling? It was incredulous. She took a seat on the carpeted floor as she watched in total amusement.

"Mokub—HAAAAAAHH!" Seto bit his lip to stifle his laugh. But to no avail, it was impossible.

Mokuba continued his revenge as he let his finger glide smoothly on his brother's side, then his fingers slid on Seto's armpits—Seto arched back with much effort of suppressing his laughter. It was torture. Then Mokuba's _evil _fingers—as how Seto described it—slithered onto his neck, tickling Seto as it journeyed slickly.

"Stop—it! I'm warning—yo—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Seto couldn't hold it any longer—and he burst out laughing when Mokuba finally hit his most ticklish part.

Tea batted an eyelid. "Kaiba—you're ticklish?"

"No. I'm. Not—HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto answered with most of his sentence smothered with laughter.

"Yes, you are!" Mokuba interjected as he tickled his defenseless brother some more. "Tea, join me! You can finally have your revenge!"

"I'd be glad to!" Tea smiled wickedly.

"Don't. You. Dare." Seto warned her as he continued to struggle with difficulty.

Tea rolled her eyes. "Watch me." After, she charged at him and combined forces with Mokuba on tickling Seto, who absolutely despised his vulnerable position—being the laughingstock of the nosy cheerleader and the most unbelievable of all—he had been betrayed by his own brother—what a traitor.

"Seto, I want you to say that I'm the greatest pillow fighter of all!" Mokuba demanded as he resumed on his tickling session.

"No! Stop! ST—OP! I—IT! No—ooo! Ha—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto rolled over his side, hating everyone and if he had the chance, he'd be cursing everyone on the face of the earth. But right now, fat chance. With all his words being covered by 'Haha's' every single second, he was overpowered.

"Tea, your turn!" Mokuba instructed her.

Seto wanted to kill everyone right now.

"Kaiba, you're going to be nice to my friends! No more calling Joey a 'mutt', no more 'midget' with Yugi, no 'geek squad' and no 'cheerleader' for me! Got that?" Tea enumerated.

"No—way! Nev—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!" Seto 's statement had been concluded again with that darn 'Haha'.

He hated how people took advantage of his weakness. Stupid ticklish problem. Why did _the_ Seto Kaiba have to be ticklish anyway? Why did it have to be_ him_ of all people?

"You're going to do what I say or else face the consequences!" Tea threatened him.

"Like what?" Seto asked undaunted.

"Like this!" Tea's fingers targeted through Seto's unbuttoned shirt and began to tickle on his bare skin. "Suffer!" Tea laughed evilly.

Unknowingly to the two, Mokuba had managed to sneak away from them unnoticed and got his uniform and headed to Seto's bathroom. He didn't want to be tardy for school. His ear was already deaf from his teacher's sermons whenever he was late. It was a total bore.

"I won't! St—op! STOP! IT!" Seto yelled. "No! NOOOOOOOOOO! Haha—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" His laughter had gotten the best of him.

Seto wanted to murder her. He was humiliated enough. And he was pretty sure she would prance around the school campus announcing to everybody, 'Seto Kaiba's ticklish!'. Then her bunch of geek friends would make him the fool of Domino High—especially that stupid mutt. And rabid fangirls would charge at him and tickle him forever just to force him on dates with them. Oh, he could see it already… Newspapers would print headlines like, 'Tickle Seto Kaiba!' or billboards would show, 'Kaiba, the Tickle Man' or something like that.

He _had_ to put a period to all of this.

As soon as possible. And he meant right **now**.

He tried to roll over so he would be the one on top. The plan he formulated in his genius brain was flawlessly simple—but it was an extremely difficult task to perform. Tea was still in perfect control over the entire situation—she still had her grimy hands dug on his open shirt—and she had no plans of removing them—at least not until he died of laughter—that is.

Think Seto, think.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"

Even to plain think was agony. With his head being suffocated with laughs, he was getting nowhere.

Think.

Hahahaha.

Think.

Hahahaha.

Think.

**AHA!**

An imaginary light bulb appeared above Seto's head—probably telling he had a good idea—just like how they showed them in cartoons. Now this plan, had to be done quickly, and most of all—he _had_ to have Gardner's attention focused exclusively on _him_—for it to work its magical wonders.

But the hardest part wasn't even shoulder-length of the latter. How was he supposed to convey his message as clear as crystal if all his sentences were choked up in laughter? But he _had_ to give it a shot. It was a choice between life and death—well, not exactly.

"Gardner," Seto almost spat out the name in revulsion—or perhaps loathed laughter, "You're kinda heavy."

Tea stopped. Seto grinned. He knew that should do the trick.

Seto noticed Tea's face that had been contorted into an evil smirk awhile ago had now turned into a thwarted frown. Victory was his—

Then to his horror, her lips had twisted into a wicked smile.

--Or maybe not.

"So, you think you can outsmart me? Guess again, fat-head!" Her smile grew wider—Seto shivered a bit—but he wasn't going to admit that—though Gardner was starting to look _really_ scary.

"Get off me, Gardner!"

"Make me!" Tea's fingers had shot its way directly back to Seto's shirt. "So you think I'm gaining a little extra weight, huh?" There was an evil glint in her eyes. Seto almost gulped.

"I said—get OFF—HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seto's demanding tone was converted into fits of forced laughter. He wanted to gasp for air—you see, laughing takes a lot of oxygen, you know. But he knew she wasn't going to let him—after what he did.

Tea's legs were split as she sat on top of his stomach. And as horrifying as it was, Seto felt Tea pushing her weight on him, making herself heavier as she continued crushing him underneath her. Laughing was already making him catch his breath, how much more if she still squashed him to a pulp?

He was going to _die_.

Apparently, it would be easy to heave her off him—if only he wasn't caught in such a susceptible position—with _her_, tickling _him_. Plus, a big disadvantage he was having was her mashing him with her weight. Even in any angle he looked at it, _she_ was the **predator** and _he_ was the **prey**. There was no chance of escape. It was impossible.

He was going to get himself killed.

How he hated the world.

Screw you, Gardner.

"Excuse me sir, but are you alright?"

What—was that?

Obviously, he wasn't the only one stunned with the voice. He noticed Tea halted from tickling him. But Tea had been much surprised that she carelessly left her legs in a split form, with her still sitting on Seto's belly.

"Yes. Why didn't you knock?" Seto finally got full breaths of precious, fresh air when Gardner released her dirty hands from him.

"Well, I did but no one answered and I heard screams from behind the door so I entered to see what happened. But it seems that you are fully occupied with what you are doing…" The man continued as he took a devious glance at Seto and Tea's position on the bed. He also observed that Seto's shirt was unbuttoned and overly wrinkled; his hair was now excessively messy. "So I'd rather not disturb."

"What? I mean, do you have anything else to inform me?" Seto asked as he pushed Tea away from him.

"I actually went to tell you that school is approaching in ten minutes. That is all, sir." And with that, he left and closed the door.

Seto didn't want to massacre the whole world.

He wanted to slaughter _every_ living thing there was in the entire universe.

What in the hell was the world coming to? He had been caught with Gardner on top of him, not only _once_, but **twice** in the _same_ morning!

Today was starting _so_ **wrong**.

…

**Weee! Finally, I get to update! This chappy was really fun to write. Though, I'm not sure if you'd like it. But hey, that's the best I could do.**

**Anywho, don't forget to review! Rhyming words, ne?**


	7. Nieces, Nephews and Spray Paints

**I Dare You**

Chapter 7: **_Nieces, Nephews and Spray Paints _**

_Disclaimer: Let's see… I'm cleaning out the garage… Nope, no Yuugiou…_

**I can't believe it…I…I already have 53 reviews…-faints- I really didn't expect that one coming after I posted the sixth chapter…When I checked out my reviews after the night I updated, I was like, "How in the world did I get 12 reviews?" Oops…sorry. You may think I'm over-exaggerating…But 53 reviews is really many for me…Since it's my first time having them…I know you other great authors think it's just a small, meek number since you get hundreds of them…or even thousands. You can call me shallow…But I don't care. Anywho, thanks for everyone who reviewed! –gives cookies- Now that rant's over, let's get on with the chapter!**

…

Seto got off the bed and threw Tea a death glare. Tea just cringed from her sitting position on the floor.

'Oh, no. I've done it again.' Tea thought wistfully to herself. 'Wait. It's not my fault! Well at least the one that happened earlier this morning _wasn't_ **my** fault. It was Kaiba's.' Then she stood up to voice out her side, "Don't blame me if your employees think maliciously about you!"

With that, Seto's face shot instantly to her direction. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that again?" He asked with anger evident in his tone.

Impatiently, Tea began to open her mouth to recur the statement she had said a while ago. "I said, it's not my fault that your workers show no respe—"

But Seto was faster. He quickly had his hand gripped on Tea's shoulders. He leaned on nearer until he was dangerously close to her face. Tea stopped. She shuddered with the fact that the person who may be the cause of her death was just a breath away.

"None of this shall escape your lips…" Seto whispered as his finger brushed over Tea's bottom lip. He stood up straight and informed her, "My reputation is what we are talking about here…" Then he bent even closer until he was at level with her ear. "And so is yours…" He hissed. "So if I'm going down, I'm taking you down with me…" He said with a dark, almost inaudible whisper. His voice tickled her ear in a very uncomfortable way.

Eventually, Seto returned to his towering stature—with his shadow covering her figure. But all she did was blink. She had no hint what her reaction was supposed to be with what Seto did.

Seto took one last stare at her before he turned his back and headed for the door. As he left, Tea was still standing there, speechless.

* * *

Seto decided to proceed to his bedroom and change his now crumpled piece of clothing. He absolutely could _not _go to school like that. People would give him suspicious glances if they saw his exceedingly creased uniform—giving them all the reasons in the world to believe he was making out with someone before he went to school—and he certainly did _not_ want them getting those filthy ideas. 

Just as he entered his room, he was accosted by a heap of black hairball wearing his respective school uniform. Particularly, zipping his pants.

"What do you think you're doing in my room, Mokuba?"

"Well, I wanted to get ready for school just like you asked me to. But seeing you were too _busy_ back at my room, I decided to take a bath here." Mokuba flashed him a cheeky grin.

"What?"

"I was actually the one who asked one of the guards to check up on you. And he said you and Tea were doing _just_ **fine**." Mokuba flickered another mischievous smirk at his brother.

"And what are you implying with _that_?" Seto asked with a skeptical expression written all over his face.

"Come on, Seto. So did you have fun with Tea?" Mokuba dodged Seto's question.

"No. But I want you to explicate what your meaning of _fun_ is…" Seto said in a low accent as he advanced towards his younger sibling.

"Okay. If you say so." Mokuba shrugged casually. "The guard I asked said you were doing something illegal with Tea. But hey, he told me the explicit details—which was rather funny and weird at the same time." He ended the sentence with a naughty sneer on his features.

Seto froze. **"WHAT!"** He sputtered in disbelief.

Mokuba seemed to ignore Seto's feedback and continued, "He even said Tea was sitting on top of you with her legs split wide open…" He went on as if the whole thing wasn't a big deal.

Seto's face was now as white as a clean sheet of bond paper. How could Mokuba say things like that without even having to break a single sweat? All of those…just seemed _ordinary_ to him.

"So, am I going to have a big sister now? Huh? Huh?" Mokuba jumped up and down, waving his hands in front of Seto's pale face.

"Am I going to have a niece, or maybe a nephew who's as active and dynamic as me?" Mokuba skipped cheerfully. "Hey big brother, you're not answering any of my questions!" Mokuba pouted.

Seto wanted to throw up. Mokuba actually thought he _did_ **it** with…yuck, even the mere imagination of her name made his stomach twist and turn inside out. He decided to push the disgusting thought away. But the idea of having a kid with…with…here we go again, _Gardner_, is as sickening and as sordid as any other vile, revolting piece of human waste.

"Seeeeeeeeeetttttttttoooooooo…Heeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllooooooooooooo! Earth to Seto!" Mokuba began to flap pretend wings and ran in circles around his older brother.

"Mokuba." Seto finally gained consciousness from his deep thoughts and color had begun to flood his cheeks once again as he put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I DID NOT DO ANYTHING **UNLAWFUL **TO GARDNER." He said in a firm, certain tone as he stressed out 'unlawful' fluently.

"Oh." Mokuba's eager and enthusiastic expression had died down on the second Seto released his words. "Okay. Uhm…You're gonna change right? I'll leave." And before Seto could reply, he was gone.

On the other hand, Seto wanted to get back the sentence he just said. If he only knew Mokuba would be upset, he wouldn't have defended himself. He wouldn't have clarified the situation. As true as always, regret was in the end.

He opened his closet door and looked for another shirt. Finding another, he quickly removed his wrinkled one and tossed it in the laundry bin. Then he slipped the new one easily and began to fasten the buttons.

He always knew Mokuba was often lonely at home. He played all alone in his room—waiting for him to arrive. Seto was very strict with him and most of the time didn't allow him to go and play with his classmates in fear of his safety. So he just remained waiting for him to return to the mansion so that they could play together—just like the old days. But everything was different now. Seto was in-charge of maintaining a world-renowned company, KaibaCorp. He was always busy with work. He almost forgot that there was someone waiting…waiting for him to come home. And in the end, he constantly disappointed his own brother who was always excited to welcome him back home—the only person who knew who he truly was, and didn't look up to him in fear, but in love, the one person who didn't care about his flaws, but accepted him for just as he was and nothing else. Seto knew that someday, Mokuba might get tired of waiting for him…and just might give up all hope.

And he didn't want that to happen.

Then the last button on his uniform was secured tightly. He was done.

* * *

It was a good thing she decided to launder her uniform last night while she took a bath. She was relieved they were already dry. Or else she would have nothing to wear. 

And that would be a big problem.

"Come on! Fasten already!" Tea shrieked at the uniform button she was furiously closing.

But right now, she had another problem.

With all that pillow-fighting and tickling she did with the Kaiba brothers, she had completely lost track of the time. And she was definite the older Kaiba wouldn't even trouble to waste a second just to wait for her. In fact, he would be quite pleased to see her walking all the way from the mansion until she reached the school grounds.

"Okay. Forget the button. You can fix that at school." Tea suggested to herself seeing that the buttons were halfway finished across her uniform. They wrapped up her chest anyway and that's what matters. "Next is…" Then she took a sight of her muddled hair on the mirror. "Right! Comb my hair!" She grabbed the comb inside her bag and began combing away.

When she was finished…"Shoes! Where are those shoes?" She searched the bathroom, then the closet—and eventually found them under the bed. She smoothly slipped on her pair of socks and wore her school shoes in a split second. Then she hoisted her backpack athwart her shoulders and rushed down the stairs, hoping lady luck was with her so she wouldn't topple over.

When she went outside the main entrance of the mansion, she already saw Mokuba gesturing her to join them in the limousine ride. She hastily nodded her head and hurried to Kaiba's limo.

* * *

"It's about time." Seto scowled as Tea took a seat beside Mokuba. "What took you so long?" 

Then he felt his inquiry had already been answered when he saw Tea's halfway buttoned uniform, only obscuring her chest but the rest was unbuttoned—revealing her exposed rosy flesh. Seto swiftly glanced to another direction worrying Tea might notice his awkward expression.

"You don't need to answer that." Seto collectedly reminded her as a faint blush crept to his usually impassive face.

And Tea, being the Tea that she was, didn't fail to notice the generally unemotional CEO acquire a slight shade of pink on his cheeks. Then that was the time she became aware of her still halfway buttoned uniform.

"Oops. Sorry. I forgot." She apologized as she resumed on fastening her buttons downwards starting from the ones on her chest.

"Shut up." Seto grimaced.

Mokuba chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Seto frowned.

"Nothing, big brother." Mokuba replied, hiding the giggle he was still doing. Being in the middle had its advantages. Mokuba could see clearly everything that was going on without shifting from his seat. And he found it very entertaining to watch how Seto and Tea interacted with each other. How they exchanged glances. It was certainly interesting.

'What a despicable ingrate.' Seto muttered at the back of his head when he took a quick gaze at Tea while she was having a delightful conversation with Mokuba.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

It was lunch break and as typical as always, Seto Kaiba sat on the empty cafeteria table. Whenever anyone saw that familiar heavy metal briefcase on the table, that person would rapidly scamper away in sheer terror. No one even dared to be a good three feet near it—or else.

"Joey, you're so stupid!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Hey, guys. Please stop this!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"Don't shout at Yugi like that!"

Once again, his peaceful lunch had been turned into a disastrous one because of the geek squad's loud mouthed insignificant chattering.

Then Seto's eyes fell onto the female brunette of Yugi's gang. Tea Gardner.

The cheerleader he had been caught up in a scandal with currently. What a moron.

Then he turned his eyes back to his laptop. Against his will, he realized he was typing her name on the search screen unconsciously.

"What the--?"

In the blink of an eye, her basic information appeared on the screen. Seto's eyes quietly scanned the short page—it showed all the necessary knowledge he required to have—her birthday, height, weight, her physical measurements, food preference, and even family background. Perfect.

Then without his approval, his hand started dialing a certain number on his mobile phone. "What the hell is going on?"

It ringed once. Twice. Thrice.

"Hello, this is KaibaCorporation, how may I help you?" A friendly feminine voice asked.

"This is Seto Kaiba. I want you to shop for clothes at the nearest extravagant department store to KaibaCorp building." Seto ordered. He was in incredulity.

"Excuse me, sir. But did I hear that right? You want me to shop?" The middle-aged secretary asked, disbelieving her employer just said that.

"Do you want me to repeat that for you?" Seto's voice suddenly became enraged. "I'll send all the essential information to you. And it's a woman you're buying clothes for. Is that clear?" He fiercely instructed.

'Yes, sir."

Then Seto shut the phone. He stared at it with a flabbergasted look on his face. Why was he all of a sudden in such a hurry to buy clothes for…a member of Yugi's gang? It was just like his body acted on purpose without him even thinking about it.

He returned to face his laptop and promptly sent the data to his secretary's computer. Then he sighed and breathed heavily. He still had forty-five minutes left before the bell would ring. He had plenty of time.

* * *

"No, too floral." 

"How about this, sir?"

"Nah, too plain."

"Sir, this is nice."

"No, it's too stripy."

"Don't you think this is good, sir?"

"Are you kidding me? It's too colorful."

"Then, what do you think of this, sir?"

"Come on, it's too hairy."

"Is this okay, sir?"

"It has a lot of circles on it."

By this time, almost everyone in the cafeteria paused what they were doing when they saw Seto talking to his laptop.

"I think Kaiba's lost it. I mean, look! He's talking to a laptop for crying out loud! Poor guy…" Joey sighed.

"You dimwit! He's talking to the laptop using a webcam, idiot." Tea muttered as she slapped the back of Joey's head.

"Yeah, Tea's right. Joey, haven't you seen one of those?" Tristan joined in.

"How should I know? And quit smacking my head!" Joey answered as he swatted Tea's hand away. Then he ran a hand over his hair.

"Guys, please stop fighting…" Yugi tried to reconcile the two.

"I think this is nice, sir." Seto's secretary suggested as she showed her boss a blue spaghetti-strapped dress with a cerulean blazer top. A thin ribbon wrapped around the dark blazer, leaving ruffles on the bottom as the lighter azure color flowed beneath it.

"Perfect! I'll take it." Seto had finally found a dress that suited his taste. The design wasn't too gaudy, yet it wasn't too plain, either.

"I'll pay for it right away, sir. Anything else you may need?"

"After you're finished paying for that, you can select more clothes to fill in the guestroom closet. That is all." Then he hung up.

When he looked up, he saw that the whole student body was staring at him with a bowled over expression. Seto Kaiba was talking about…clothing?

He gave a nice, scary glare to drive them away. Whatever he did was none of their business.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Seto looked over to Tea's side and saw she was still chatting with his brother. 

He regretted that he even bothered to buy clothes for Gardner. If he only knew she would make everything worse, then he wouldn't have wasted his time _repaying_ her for some little thing she did. She, in fact, didn't _help_ him at all. Heh. He could run away from that annoying crowd all by himself. Without _anyone's_ help. Especially not help from the geek squad.

Besides, gratitude was _never_ in his vocabulary.

* * *

"Joey, are you sure about this?" Yugi nervously asked as Joey handed him a can of spray paint. 

"Don't worry about it." Joey smirked back at his little friend.

"Does it come off? It's not permanent, is it? He won't get blind, right?" Yugi asked more.

"It's washable. And that freaking twig won't get blind—I'm sure of it." Joey patted Yugi's back reassuringly. Then his lips curled into an evil grin. "He just won't be able to open his eyes without excruciating pain for an hour."

Yugi shivered. "How are you so sure he won't get blind? And that this thing isn't permanent?" Yugi asked unsurely as he shook the contents of the can.

"Trust us, Yugi!" Tristan jerked the smaller one's shoulders. "Joey and I invented this concoction during chemistry class!" Tristan nodded satisfactorily to himself.

"Yeah, that's right! And it's proven to be safe on human skin contact!" Joey sneered.

"Are you really sure?" Yugi asked repeatedly.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Yugi." Tristan slapped him on the back. "We tested this baby during chemistry. And it's practically harmless!" He shook the can with a wide smile glued on his face.

"Don't you remember?" Joey asked.

Yugi quivered. It _was_ tested already. He remembered everything that had happened like it was only yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Chemistry class was usually a bore for Joey and Tristan. But today, their chemistry teacher allowed them a whole period to experiment on their own formulas. And ever since class started, Joey and Tristan had been going at their mixture like total maniacs.

Which was _really_ odd of them. They never liked chemistry.

Yugi opened his lab guide to try one of the potions indicated on it. He carefully combined the chemicals cited there on with extreme caution. He checked twice the labels of the glass tubes he used before pouring them together. Different colors mixed and formed new and complex substances.

Meanwhile, Joey and Tristan were finished with their invention and brought it up to show their chemistry teacher.

Then it happened.

Joey _accidentally_ tripped and splashed the mixture all over their teacher's lab coat. And Tristan simply laughed in the background.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, report to the principal's office immediately!" The chemistry teacher's voice roared, echoing in the chem. lab.

The two of them were forced to pay for the dry cleaning expenses and were made to suffer three terrible hours of detention as punishment.

Yugi had a feeling the entire incident was done on _purpose_.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yugi definitely did _not_ plan on paying for Seto Kaiba's dry cleaning expenses that was for sure. And he had more than enough trouble with_ him_ to add another one.

"Quick! Hide in the bushes! Here he comes!" Tristan directed them.

The three boys hid behind a thick bush. Just as expected, the limousine halted to a complete stop in front of the pathway leading to the school entrance.

"Shh…On my signal!" Joey instructed them.

"Ready!"

"Get set!"

"Go—" But as Joey said it, the can of spray paint quickly slipped off his hand at the sight of what emerged from the door. His eyeballs popped out from his head and almost fell rolling across the pavement.

"T—Tea!"

…

**Anyway, this has been the longest chapter so far. I noticed I put a lot of flashbacks here, hehe. I liked this chapter, though not so funny, I guess. I hope you like it.**

**As always my favorite line, don't forget to review! Your reviews make me happy! **


	8. Assumptions of the Mutt

**I Dare You**

Chapter 8: **_Assumptions of the Mutt _**

_Disclaimer: I own a blue fluffy bunny, a bunch of t-shirts, and some ugly drawings but no Yuugiou._

**I have to admit it…I earned more than what I bargained for…Seriously, I thought I would never reach shoulder-length of 40, but you guys come here and prove me wrong… You guys are the best! I mean it… I'm totally grateful I have such great readers… If it weren't for you, I would've lost heart in continuing this… Well pushing dramatic moments here, I give you the 8th chapter! But don't expect something great because knowing myself; I never come up with anything good… Writer's block is completely chewing my brain off…**

…

Joey's tongue seemed to be cut off at the sight of Tea coming out of the limousine. _Kaiba's_ limo. As in Seto Kaiba equals to arrogant jerk with an enormously bloated ego the size of Jupiter. Yes, _that_ Kaiba.

After Tea's departure, lo and behold, said jerk came after her.

Joey's mouth remained agape.

"You know, Wheeler. Flies might enter your mouth if you keep it like that."

With Seto's remark, Joey finally regained consciousness and closed his hanging mouth and glared at the said CEO. "I know that. I don't need any lame advice from you."

"Yeah, like I believed _that_." Seto shrugged unceremoniously and headed to the main school door.

When he was out of earshot, Joey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like I believed that." He mimicked in annoyance. Then he turned his gaze to the brunette beside him.

"Joey, Yugi, Tristan—what are you doing here?" Tea stuttered.

"Err…Waiting for you." Joey thought of an excuse and mumbled it quickly, kicking the can that slipped from his hand awhile ago out of Tea's notice.

"Really—but what is that?" She pointed to the can of spray paint Tristan was still holding.

"Oh, this? This is nothing!" Tristan swiftly hid the can behind his back. Yugi sighed softly.

"If that's so, then let's go! We wouldn't like to be late, would we?" Tea declared as she started to skip towards the door.

But a hand grabbed her wrist from behind. "Wait a minute."

"Yes?" She looked back to see Joey, still having a tight grip on her wrist.

"I want you to answer a few questions." He said, his facial expression more serious than usual.

"Uhh…sure." Tea answered unworried.

"What are you doing in Kaiba's limo?" Joey asked sternly, as he released her wrist.

"Uhh…Kaiba picked me up at my house…as a…uhh…form of thanks…Right! He picked me up at my house so he could repay me for helping him escape the media yesterday!" Tea replied nervously.

"Since when does _Kaiba_ pick you up?" Tristan asked with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Ehh…He just picked me up this morning." Tea said in response, hoping they would stop questioning her once and for all.

"Oh, _really_?" Joey's eyebrow arched up in amusement.

Well, she was wrong.

"Let's just drop the whole subject, shall we?" Yugi tried to convince both of his friends, noticing Tea's anxiety over riding-Seto's-limo-issue.

"Fine. Yugi's right. This would just turn up nothing, wouldn't it?" Joey smirked, averting his glance to Tea's tensed form. "Why, did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

"Anyway, we saw the whole making-out in the janitor's closet issue broadcasted on the news last night." Joey began.

Tea felt a lump in her throat.

"But don't worry, Tea. I don't believe what those stupid reporters say. We know you would never do something like that." Joey continued as he patted her back reassuringly. Tea breathed a sigh of relief. Then Joey snickered. "Frankly speaking, that janitor's closet incident is insanely twaddle. But I would actually believe you were making out with Kaiba if I knew you were staying at his mansion last night."

Tea gulped.

"So were you?" He asked excitedly.

"Ahh…Ehh…Of course not! Why would I?" Tea countered shakily.

"Thought so. But the guys and I tried to call you last night at your house but there was no answer." Joey pressed the topic further.

"I told you I was sick."

"Yeah, I knew that. But isn't the phone _just_ beside your bed?" Joey questioned suspiciously.

"Well, I was _really_ sick and I couldn't even lift a finger. So answering the phone was a really difficult task." Tea reasoned, wishing she could keep up.

"Then why are you here?" Tristan asked. "You should still be in bed!" He warned her.

"Ahh…no. I'm feeling fine now. Don't worry about me." Tea smiled.

"_That_ fast?" Joey asked in a hesitant tone. Somehow, he didn't believe any of Tea's excuses. There was no way he was buying her alibis. The way she answered his questions weren't convincing enough. And the things he heard last night at _Tea's_ house—they were solid evidence. She was _definitely_ hiding something.

Then the school bell rang.

"We better get going!" Tea scrambled to the hallways, apparently eager to escape Joey's interrogation.

"Is it me or is Tea acting a little bit strange today?" Yugi blinked.

'Oh, Yugi. It's not just you…It's not just you…' Joey thought with a flash of doubt in his eyes.

* * *

It certainly wasn't in Joey Wheeler's typical nature to be observing things carefully. But at the present moment, this was the right time to master those skills. During class, he had been monitoring both Seto and Tea's actions as keenly as possible. For now, he was watching the teenage multi-millionaire as he slouched on his seat, inattentive to the teacher's lecture since he practically knew it already, anyway. He seemed to be jotting down some notes, which basically had nothing to do with the subject matter since their teacher didn't require them to take down bits of his irrelevant sermon.

So far, Tea was chatting in whispers with Yugi, Tristan and—

"Joey! Are you even listening to me?" Tea whispered harshly.

"Ahh…Shut up! I'm hearing today's lesson!" He whispered back.

"How odd of you." Tea sighed and turned back to the other two.

Well, Tea seemed to be acting pretty normal as always. But no, he knew there was something going on between his female friend and that conceited bastard. And he was going to figure it out no matter what it took him.

* * *

It was recess time. Yes, Joey's third favorite subject next to lunch and dismissal. How heavenly.

However, instead of spending his time on bets whether he could finish ten cups of rice in five minutes, he continued on studying both Tea and Seto.

Speaking of those two, where are they? Oh, yes. There they are. Seto was sitting quietly on the table farthest from civilization, typing on his trusted laptop. Tea, on the other hand, was still stuck in line, grumbling about the school cafeteria's queue system and how it sucked.

Joey sighed to himself. Well nothing was happening yet.

Eventually, Tea got what she ordered and made her way towards the table. As she was approaching however, she accidentally bumped onto someone.

"Ahh! Sorry!" She sputtered, not looking to the one she bumped.

"Grrr…" The person muttered under his breath, which made Tea turn her head up and see the victim of her carelessness. It was a he with a very tall structure that towered over her meek form. Tea suddenly felt a rise in temperature as a visible blush ran up her cheeks.

"Hmph. Watch where you're going, Gardner." Seto recklessly dusted off his uniform.

"Kaiba, I'm so sorry!" Tea apologized.

From the distance, a certain blonde was watching with utter fascination. Things were getting interesting. Now he was absolutely sure that something mysterious had occurred last night. If not, then why did Tea act awkwardly when she came in contact with Kaiba? It wasn't like her hobby was blushing madly whenever she saw him, right?

Joey smirked to himself. The perfect title of this would be, 'I Know What You Did Last Summer…err…Night'.

Tea finally arrived to their table with a bothered look painted on her face.

"Are you alright? That darn bastard should be the one held responsible for you losing your food!" Tristan proclaimed.

"Ehh…I'm okay. Nothing serious."

"Do you want anything to eat? I could give you my snacks. I haven't touched them yet." Yugi offered her a bag of chips.

"Thanks." Tea replied as Yugi handed his snack to her.

* * *

"We are going to have a new seating arrangement. I am going to assign you your respective seats and I don't want to hear any complaints. Is that clear?" The mid-40's teacher lifted her eyeglasses that kept on slipping down her nose.

"Yes, Ms. Kawasaki."

"Good. Now I'm going to separate the four of you as I have observed that you are not paying attention during my class." She pointed to Yugi's gang.

"I guess this is goodbye…" Tristan whispered wistfully.

"Oh come on, it's only for this class…" Tea answered.

"Silence!" The teacher screeched.

"Now, Ms. Gardner, I want you to take the empty seat behind Mr. Kaiba."

Tea stiffened. Seto looked up with an expression of protest.

"B-But Ms. Kawasaki, I think Kaiba wouldn't like me to sit behind him." Tea reasoned.

"I do not need your opinion!" She growled menacingly. "And since when did _you_ care of what Mr. Kaiba would think?" She raised an eyebrow and then gasped almost immediately. "Oh, I almost forgot." She put her hand over her mouth in pretend shock. "I have watched that news last night. It's about the—what was that again? Oh, that's right! About you and Mr. Kaiba doing underage things in the janitor's closet!" She declared with her finger pointed at the two in allegation.

And this was the time Seto stood up. "Ms. Kawasaki, I think it is very inappropriate of you to be discussing such extraneous things inside the classroom. For goodness sake, you should not be teaching teenagers all sorts of lies and gossips that you have picked up on the street! Moreover, you have no right to mingle in other people's personal lives—or perhaps I think you are just in distraught insecurity that you are still unmarried due to your unattractiveness."

"Why, you brat!" She screamed at him.

Seto grinned in his calm manner and looked at the whole class. "Well, isn't it true?"

For the first time in his life, Joey just _had_ to agree with him. The witch had to be taught a lesson—and there was a no better teacher than Seto Kaiba. The entire class nodded and jeered at the teacher who had no other option but to storm out of the classroom in defeat. After the teacher left, the class cheered for their victory.

Tea blinked, surprised. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. She got what she deserved." Seto answered, not looking back.

* * *

It was now lunch time. Their teacher who had furiously stomped out of their classroom awhile ago was actually the one who held the last period before lunch break. Since she had walked out, another teacher entered their room and announced that Ms. Kawasaki had written her resignation paper—which was good news—and dismissed them for lunch quite early.

Tea chose to get her books earlier than usual than risk her punctual record with her being drowned in the ocean of students rampaging the hall for their books later.

She fumbled for her keys and gradually obtained them. She was about to unlock the bolt when she saw a small piece of paper slipped neatly on her locker door. She took it gently and unfolded it, revealing a short message.

_Gardner,_

_I want you to meet me at the school gym after dismissal time at exactly 4:30 pm sharp._

_Kaiba_

Her heart leapt to her throat. She stared at the name at the bottom of the letter. She only knew of _one_ Kaiba that existed in the school campus. And it was Seto Kaiba.

A sweat rolled down from her forehead. She bit her lip. What could he possibly want with her? What did she do now? All these questions floated in her thoroughly confused mind.

She clutched the paper strongly until it wrinkled. No one should ever know about this. Not even her friends. Her friends—what would they think of her? She could already imagine…

* * *

_**Imagination:**_

"Tea, how could you?" Yugi asked in a sorrowful tone as he sobbed while kneeling down in front of her, burying his head in her lap as tears continued to flow from his glimmering amethyst eyes.

"B-But it's not what you think it is!" Tea stammered in a persuasive pitch, explaining to her defense as she stroked his back tenderly.

"No." Yugi swatted her hand away. "You don't need to elucidate. I've heard enough." He slowly stood up from his hunched position and looked down at Tea disappointedly as she sat on the floor, with eyes pleading that he hear her side of the story.

Then another voice joined in the conversation taking place.

"I'm saddened with you. It's not you at all. I mean, Seto Kaiba? Have you no shame with your dignity? How could you stoop as low as that? Selling your soul to the devil?" Joey looked down at her disapprovingly.

"I did-didn't do anything wr-wrong!" Tea faltered. "Please let me explain!" She begged with watery eyes, tears threatening to fall as she tugged on Joey's shirt. But he frowned as anger surged through his taupe eyes at the person below him. He kicked Tea away who still yanked at his shirt with all her might.

"Let go of me!" Joey hollered as he removed Tea's fingers as it dug deeply through his shirt.

"He said let go, so get off of him!" Another familiar voice stated.

"Tristan! Please tell them! I didn't do anything!" Tea beseeched.

"Hah! Do you think I'll defend someone who humiliated her own pride? Someone who never even trusted her friends?" Tristan questioned strikingly.

"You know I'm innocent!" She screamed. He only raised an eyebrow in mockery.

"Yeah, right." The three of them looked down at her in abhorrence. "**How could we trust you if you don't even trust us?**" Their voices said in unison. Then they gave her one last look of antipathy and repugnance before walking away, leaving her sitting on the ground helpless, with eyes sore from crying.

_**End of Imagination**_

* * *

All of a sudden, her friends just popped out of nowhere and almost scared her out of her wits. She screamed as she hung onto her locker in fear.

"Tea!" Yugi called out to the terrified girl.

"Ahh…Yeah, Yugi!" Tea burbled out.

"You kinda look spaced out. Is there anything wrong?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"No…I'm perfectly fine." Tea held out her hands. "Really."

"Hey, Tea, what is that you're holding?" Joey pointed to the note she was clasping, with a curious expression on his face.

"This? This is just some random doodle I did awhile ago…" Tea quickly put the note in her pocket.

"Err…Okay. If you say so…"

* * *

She paced around back and forth in the deserted corridor as she frantically bit her fingernails. Her heart raced in loud thumps signaling the panic that slowly built up inside of her. She hastily wiped the sweat that accumulated her forehead. She took a glance on her watch. It was 4:27. It was almost time.

She strolled cautiously to the quiet gymnasium, taking small and wary steps as she held her breath. She slid the double doors open, anticipating for her guest to show up. No one was there. She walked vigilantly into the isolated gym, the cemented floor echoing with every step. It was dark, and the only light the brightened the desolate place was the afternoon sunlight that streamed through the minute windows.

"Hello? Anybody there?" She shouted as her voice ricocheted in the colossal structure.

Her heart skipped a beat as a loud, booming sound vibrated from behind her. She quickly spun around to see that the gym's double doors were shut. She dashed to it and pounded her fists on the closed door. She tried prying the doors open but they wouldn't budge—she kicked them, punched them using all her strength but not even a diminutive dent was formed with all the force she exerted. She was trapped with no way to escape.

"Kaiba! I know you're there!" Tea screamed with her voice shivering. "It's not funny! This isn't funny anymore!" She shrieked as a cold breeze of the wind crawled up her spine, sending tingling waves down her body.

"Hm."

"Who was that?" Tea's eyes searched the dim-lit gym, desperate to finish this already. She turned her back and saw a dark silhouette leaning against the doorframe with a smirk coated on its unidentified features.

"I knew you would come here."

Tea's eyes widened as she slowly recognized who owned its voice. It wasn't whom she expected.

"I've been expecting you."

…

**Cliffhanger! LOL. Well not much of a story, here. And it's not funny, either. Heh. I noticed I gave Joey a little bit of a role here…Hehehe…I'm also a devotionshipper but don't get me wrong, I'm still an azureshipper! And I promise this will be Seto and Anzu through and through!**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone who reviewed and added this fic to their faves. You know who you are! –gives away Seto plushies-**

**Please review!**


End file.
